Mind Purgation
by Yumirinko
Summary: Misaki yang ketakutan juga Saruhiko yang mencoba melindungi Misaki dengan cara yang salah. SaruMisa. Oneshoot. New year trash. mind RandR? '-')/


K © Shingo Suzuki

Mind Purgation © Yumirinko

Rating : T

Genre : Terror, General

Hargai karya orang lain jika ingin dihargai ya…

Review, Kritik, dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan…

Nafasnya terengah-engah, kakinya lemas, dan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Entah berapa lama sudah ia berlari, entah ke arah mana ia berlari, dan entah apa yang membuatnya berlari. Ia lupa, ia tak ingat. Rasa lemas melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya membuat pandangan dan fikirannya buyar.

Tubuhnya merosot, bersandar pada bangunan di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Sekarang ia aman, ia harus pulang. Kepalanya menegok kanan kiri matanya menelusuri tempat dimana ia berada. Kota, ini dekat dengan rumahnya, ia tahu. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri namun kembali merosot, kakinya masih tak mampu.

Langit malam tanpa bintang berselimut awan, memberikan kesan kelam pada malam ini. Ada yang tidak beres, instingnya memberikan peringatan bahaya. Rasa aman yang sempat hinggap pada dirinya pergi entah kemana. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi, yang penting ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum -

"Mi~Sa~Ki~"

\- datang sang pembawa bencana.

Tubuhnya menegang. Patah patah ia tengokkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Nafasnya tercekak melihat betapa berantakan penampilan orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, kepalanya berdenyut kencang, namun kakinya keram. Ia ingin lari, namun tak bisa.

"Saru-" Matanya melebar seiring pergerakan orang itu "-kenapa?" Tak bisa dipungkiri, sekarang ini tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ia seharusnya bisa melawan, melemparkan caci makian dengan mudahnya pada orang itu. Tapi ini beda, orang ini bukan seperti yang ia kenal.

"Kau bertanya kenapa, Mi~Sa~Ki~?" Percikan darah pada seluruh tubuh ia hiraukan, lelaki yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan adalah hiburan terbesar bagi No. 3 dari Klan Biru; Fushimi Saruhiko itu.

Rasa marah dan ingin melawan pada dirinya terkalahkan dengan rasa takutnya saat ini. No. 3 Klan Merah; Yata Misaki beringsut mundur dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa. "Kau gila! Brengsek!"

"Kau tetap mau lari, Misaki? Apa tidak lelah? Istirahatlah sebentar bersamaku, dan juga jika kau berlari sekalipun tak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu, karena apa? Karena aku telah membunuh mereka semua, Misaki. Aku telah membunuh mereka yang menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu, Mi~Sa~Ki~." Seringaian terpahat pada wajah Saruhiko, mata yang berlapiskan kacamata itu menggelap tak memperlihatkan setitikpun cahaya di dalamnya.

Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga. Misaki tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Saruhiko katakan. Membunuh? Apa maksudnya? Dia membunuh seluruh Klan Biru dan Merah? Membunuh dua Klan yang sudah menampungnya? Kemana akal sehat Saruhiko? "Apa yang kau katakan?! Oy, Monyet!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan? Aku tak ingin siapapun merebut dan menyakiti milikku, bahkan orang tua bodoh sekalipun akan ku lawan, Mi~Sa~Ki~" Saruhiko mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Misaki, Misaki yang tersudut tidak lagi bisa mengandalkan logikanya, hanya rasa takut yang setia menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Nee~ Misaki~ Apa kau tahu bagian tersuci dalam diri manusia?" Saruhiko menyandarkan tangan kirinya yang kosong ke tembok tempat Misaki bersandar, pedang yang semula digenggam oleh tangan kanan tergeletak begitu saja di jalan saat tangan kanan itu mengusap pelan wajah hingga leher milik Misaki.

Misaki tak lagi melawan, mata kelam Saruhiko seakan memerintahkan Misaki untuk diam dan menurutinya. Usapan jari jari panjang itu semakin intensif pada leher yang kini terbebas dari headphone yang biasa menggantung, menyembunyikan keindahan leher itu sendiri.

Kepala Saruhiko tertunduk menyender di bahu Misaki, bibirnya menciumi serta lidahnya menjilat leher bebas itu. Saruhiko bukan Vampire namun aroma tubuh pemuda di depannya membuat ia gila. Berapa banyak keringat yang telah ia keluarkan? Mengapa aromanya tetap kuat? Cukup kuat untuk membuat Saruhiko kehilangan kendali.

Merasa cukup puas dengan leher ditariknya kepala itu dan memandang wajah ketakutan di depannya. Wajah yang menggoda. Begitu fikir Saruhiko, benar benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Menjilat pelan bibir yang tertutup rapat, Misaki terlonjak. Misaki benar benar ketakutan melihat wajah kelaparan Saruhiko, seakan Misaki lah santapan terlezat yang dapat menuntaskan hawa nafsunya. Kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala sesaat sebelum tangan itu mendorong tubuh Saruhiko untuk menjauh dan juga pedang yang sudah kembali ke tangan Saruhiko, alhasil kini hanya dewi fortuna yang ia harapkan.

Tak puas hanya dengan menjilat kini Saruhiko menciumi bibir tipis Misaki, melihat Misaki yang terus bersikap pasif Saruhiko memperdalam ciumannya. Cium, kulum, gigit, jilat. Lidahnya juga menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Misaki, mengajak lidah Misaki untuk beradu.

Bibir kedua belah pihak terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva antara kedua bibir tersebut. "Nee~ Misaki~ Jawab pertanyaanku~" Saruhiko menatap Misaki yang tengah terengah dalam, merasa teracuhkan Saruhiko mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Misaki, tidak membuatnya terluka namun cukup membuat jantung Misaki berdetak hebat.

Misaki menggeleng lemah juga hati hati mengingat ada pedang di sekitaran lehernya. Saruhiko tersenyum senang atau menakutkan fikir Misaki. Saruhiko kembali menyerang bibir Misaki, kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam dan ganas dibanding tadi.

"Jawabannya~"

Lumat.

"Adalah~"

Jilat.

"KEPALA!"

Zrash. Bruk.

Seketika tubuh Misaki terjatuh dengan kepala yang telah berada di genggaman Saruhiko.

End!~

Hai!~ Ini Yumi, aku baru di fandom ini, jadi dimohon kesediaan reader-tachi untuk memaafkan kesalahan kesalahan yang ada di fanfict ini, dan juga kalau berkenan dimohon untuk reviewnya. Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu!~

-Omake

Saruhiko menangkup kepala yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya itu dengan senyuman, darah segar yang masih dari potongan kepala itupun ia hiraukan, tak perduli pada tubuh tegeletak bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, hatinya membeku sudah, tatapan yang semakin menggelap seraya mencumbu kepala itu.

"Kau aman Misaki, kau aman sekarang. Selama aku melindungi kepala ini, iblis iblis tak akan bisa merenggut jiwa sucimu, Misaki."

Saruhiko kembali mencumbu bibir tipis yang memucat itu, tanpa ada perlawanan juga dengan senyuman puas.


End file.
